Present
by madeleine68
Summary: Some A/O Christmas fluff. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Alex and Olivia belong to Dick Wolf. Not me. Too bad. **

**Just some Christmas fluff with our two favourite ladies! Enjoy.**

Olivia got home at exactly 11:52 and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd thrown a fifty at the cab driver and didn't bother to wait for change, then ran the eight floors up to their apartment because she didn't have time to wait for the elevator. She only slowed down when she got to the apartment door, worrying for a moment that Alex might be asleep. She quietly let herself in, so as not to wake Alex if she was.

The lights from the Christmas tree danced on the wall and she could smell freshly-baked cookies. She smiled, but the lights were all off, and she sighed. She was too late. Alex must have fallen asleep.

She went to the bedroom, but Alex wasn't there. She pushed away the worry gnawing at her mind and went into the living room. She found Alex curled up on the couch, almost but not quite asleep. Her eyes kept drifting closed, but she seemed to be forcing herself to stay awake. She'd changed into one of Olivia's NYPD sweatshirts and a pair of her boy shorts, which made Olivia smile.

Alex sat up and smiled groggily when she saw Olivia. "Hi," she said softly.

Olivia smiled and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around Alex and leaning in for a kiss. "Hi."

Alex melted under the kiss, her eyes drifting shut as she practically inhaled Olivia. When they finally broke apart, she admitted, "I thought you might not get here tonight."

"Well, here I am." She wagged a teasing finger at Alex. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Alex giggled and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "And why would I want to?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." She eyed the boy shorts Alex wore. "You just can't get enough of me."

"Hey, it's Christmas Eve. I missed you. All teasing is suspended until the new year."

"At which time I will take full advantage."

Alex groaned. "I need your opinion. Is pain better all at once or spaced out in smaller increments?"

Olivia grinned. "I plead the fifth."

Alex glanced at the clock and smiled, leaning forward to capture Olivia's lips again. "Merry Christmas, love."

Olivia deepened the kiss, and when oxygen became a necessity, they pulled back at the same time and simply gazed into each other's eyes. Olivia wiped away a tear. "I can't believe you're really here," she whispered, taking Alex's hands in hers. "I always spent Christmas alone. It was never really special, even when I was a kid. My mom never let me believe in Santa – Christmas was just an excuse for her to get drunk. I always hated it. But now – I'm here with you, and I can't believe this is really happening, and we're really together."

Alex's expression softened. "Well, you have me now. You'll never be alone on Christmas again."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Oh, Alex. I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Alex, and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Hey, I smelled cookies. Were you baking?" asked Olivia, lightening the mood once again.

Alex nodded. "Chocolate chip."

Olivia feigned horror. "Is the kitchen still in one piece? Did anything blow up? Did the fire department show up?"

Alex laughed. "I'm not _that _bad."

"Well, let's see. You set the microwave on fire – with _tinfoil_ – and exploded eggs in it. You set the stove on fire and exploded the toaster. You even wrecked the _ice maker_."

Alex pretended to pout. "No gifts for you, then."

Olivia glanced at the tree. "There doesn't seem to be any there."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Not _yet_."

"Anyway, the cookies."

"I set out cookies and milk." Alex smiled sweetly. "For my Santa."

"And who would that be?"

"You, of course. You already gave me the best gift I could ever ask for."

"And what would that be?"

"_You_."

Olivia's heart melted. "So I'm your present, huh?"

Alex nodded, smirking.

"Well, it's Christmas. Would you like this particular present now or in the morning?"

Alex licked her lips. "Do you really have to ask?" And with that, she started to unwrap her present.

**Review if you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
